monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 8 - Hana wants to help too!
CHAPTER 8 Hana wants to help too! I went back home. Hana followed me back to my house. She wanted to sleep in a bed, but chose to sleep in MY bed. “Hana, please don’t sleep on my bed too much.”, I plea. “Don’t worry… It smells nice, big brother. That’s why I wanna sleep on it.”, Hana responds. I proceed to the training yard outside at the back of my house. The Training Yard is where I do my training obviously. I completely forgot to give Hana weapons that I crafted. “Hana, have you tr- Hana!?”, I say as I cut my sentence, because a giant hole is at the window. As I look out of it, I shout “Hana!” as Hana is being kidnapped by a monster. “Brother! Help!”, Hana shouts. I chase the monster to an open field near the mountains. “Hey, drop my sister, you bastard!”, I shout angrily at the monster, which is a Congalala under the virus. The Congalala starts constricting Hana with its tail. “Uhhh…”, Hana whispers. “H-hey! …LET GO OF MY SISTER, YOU BASTARD!”, I shout as I charge towards Congalala. Hana is unconscious by the time I deal a hit on the Congalala. Hana then gets inside her mind. She sees an image of Magnus. “Hana! You are the only member of our family left to protect and care for Sol. You must live through this, and fight alongside Sol!”, Magnus says. “But father, I’m in a bind, and brother’s the one saving me…”, Hana responds. “Quit your whining! I trained you so that you could fight alongside Sol. There’s no way your gonna quit from a low-class monster like this.”, Magnus replies. “Uhh… You’re right, father… I have to hold on!”, Hana shouts. “That’s the spirit! Now go and break free from this monster!”, Magnus says. Hana regains consciousness. “Hana!”, I shout. “Brother, let me help!”, Hana responds as she breaks free from Congalala’s tail grip. “Here, Hana. I made these for you.”, I say. “Brother… What is this weapon?”, Hana asks. “I call this, the Soul Buster.”, I answer. “Brother… I can feel your love for me in this weapon <3”, Hana says. “Ugh, just go and fight alongside me.”, I say. “You got it, brother!”, Hana responds. The Congalala starts charging at us. Hana dodges, while I block the blow. Hana gets the opportunity, and cuts Congalala’s tail in one strike. Congalala screams in pain, but then the virus takes over its body. “What? This Congalala’s now different… He’s… being surrounded by an evil aura…”, I say. “Brother, I’m feeling scared now…”, Hana says. “It’s okay, I’m still here.”, I respond. As soon as this… Undead Congalala let the virus take its body, its soul has diminished. Which is why it is now called an Undead Congalala. Its claws are now covered in darkness, and its mane is now a yellow color. It’s pink fur has turned to purple. And its eyes have grown a white glow. It seems, that the only way to kill an Undead monster, is by dealing enough damage, then finishing it with a solid punch right on the face. Apparently, they only become undead like that, but the monsters are just knocked out even without their souls. Blades everywhere, plunging into Undead Congalala. I then grab the opportunity. I run fast enough, to land a punch on Congalala. In a few mins, the Congalala is now asleep, and not anymore in an undead phase. I rested under a tree for a few mins, before I couldn’t fall asleep because of Hana resting her head on my chest. “Hmh. Just for today. There’ll be no more after this. By the way Hana, I forgot to say this.. but… umm.. You’re certainly getting cu-cuter every day.”, I stutter. “Thanks, brother…”, Hana responds. “Well, I might as well say it, then. Hana… I… accept your feelings.”, I say sheepishly. Hana is surprised. “Well… I wonder if it’s ok to call you instead… “Onii-chan”?”, Hana asks. “Err… That’s… Uhh…… Let me think about this!”, I say as I start running home. “Wait, Onii-chan!”, Hana shouts. Category:Fan Fiction